


Day 28: Gym

by CosmoandWanda



Series: AU August [27]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Learning to be Friends, gym buddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 08:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15837969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmoandWanda/pseuds/CosmoandWanda
Summary: Nathaniel asks Luka to be his workout buddy.





	Day 28: Gym

“Nath, it’s just a gym, it’s not poisonous,” Luka said, shaking his head. 

The redhead sent him a glare, which Luka promptly ignored, tugging on the door. He continued through the building, occasionally throwing a glance over his shoulder to ensure the smaller boy was keeping up. By the time they got to the locker rooms Nathaniel had stopped looking like a sheet and more like a slightly-ill person, and Luka took it as improvement.

“Okay, I’m gonna change, can you fill up my water bottle over there?”

Luka watched as his friend scurried away. He sighed, turning back towards his locker. Nathaniel had approached him about becoming workout buddies after seeing him haul an amp up some stairs, something less impressive when you knew the amp was mostly hollow and used primarily as a stool, but he had omitted that out when agreeing to this set up. 

Lifting his shirt over his head he thought about what could get Nath to want this in the first place. Juleka had mentioned Marc in passing once or twice, and Nathaniel wouldn’t stop talking about the kid, so he assumed it might have something to do with that?

Tugging on his gym shorts he shook his head lightly. It wasn’t his business, he just wanted to be a good friend. Especially when Nathaniel was so shy. 

“Cool, I’m ready, shall we warm up?”

“You wanna put on a shirt?” Nathaniel was laughing.   
Luka rolled his eyes, pulling on the shirt that had been in his hands. He smiled softly at the relaxed posture of the boy in front of him. 

“I was gonna, c’mon!”

As they headed to the treadmills, Luka couldn’t help but let his smile grow as Nathaniel started to reciprocate his conversation. Whatever the reason Nath had approached him, he was glad for the opportunity for a new friend.


End file.
